


Cabin 7's Karaoke Night

by attachiantenephilim



Series: My dam Half-Blood works [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Basically everyone's drunk and piper and clarisse take care of everyone, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Drunkenness, F/M, Karaoke, Multi, leo and chris are latino bros, peace out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:42:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attachiantenephilim/pseuds/attachiantenephilim
Summary: I had a dream about Leo Valdez and Chris Rodriguez drunk singing “La Cucaracha” with sombreros... So I took it as a sign that I should write a PJO/HOO karaoke one shot.or the time Piper and Clarisse were the only sober ones.
Relationships: Clarisse La Rue & Piper McLean, Clarisse La Rue/Chris Rodriguez, Jason Grace/Piper McLean (implied), Kayla Knowles/Drew Tanaka (mentioned), Piper McLean & Leo Valdez
Series: My dam Half-Blood works [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1220282
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Cabin 7's Karaoke Night

**Author's Note:**

> I posted it on Tumblr so I thought better post it on here as well. All these characters still belong to Rick Riordan.   
> English is not my native language, sorry for any error! Enjoy!

“Uh, Clarisse?”

Sighing heavily, Clarisse turned away from the dummy she was crumbling to pieces to face the person who had dared to interrupt her training.

“What is it McLean? I’m busy.”

Piper approached, not the slightest scared of the daughter of Ares unlike most campers. She had learned to get to know Clarisse since she was in camp and if anything, this girl was just another example of a big heart well hidden under layers of steel (and she was also the only other person to side with when Drew was being a bitch).

“I, um, kinda need your help with how the karaoke night’s progressing.” she finally said, putting her hands on her jeans pockets. 

Again, Clarisse sighed and put down her spear against the bench. This stupid karaoke was an idea of those dam Apollo kids and she had clearly made understood from the beginning that she wouldn’t take any part of it. 

“What now? If my siblings ridiculed themselves-” 

“Oh no, we’re past that, Connor and Sherman already did the stupidest singing contest on Final Countdown. Most of your cabin went to bed actually. But, um… The Stolls thought it’d be a good idea to steal some of Mr D’s wine bottles…"

Already, Clarisse could feel the heartache coming straight to her head and ran a hand over her face wearily. Catching the water bottle Piper threw her, she followed her out of the arena to the Apollo cabin.

"How wasted everyone is?” 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“LA CUCARACHA! HEY! La Cucaracha, la Cucaracha, hey hey, ya no puede caminar… ¡Porque le falta, porque le falta–”

“What… On… Hades…” Clarisse voiced, not even sure what to do or say right now. 

On the small scene the Apollo kids had set in their cabin for the event were standing Leo Valdez and Chris Rodriguez singing (or rather, screaming in the mic) the most cliche Hispanic song that ever existed. Both were wearing sombreros and colorful ponchos, shaking maracas in all directions. 

Clarisse loves her boyfriend, she really does. But right now, he looked like the most ridiculous fool she ever laid her eyes on.

Next to her, Piper was chuckling.

“Oh. Well they weren’t as bad when I went to get you.”

Around them, everyone else was pretty intoxicated. Some were laughing at Chris and Leo’s performance, others were making out, the Stolls were preparing new murderous cocktails with different wines and juice, and some who didn’t seem to tolerate alcohol that good were already snoring on any comfortable surface of the cabin. 

“Is that Drew with Kayla?!” Piper shrieked at two campers making out on the couch. 

“Stay focused, McLean! ” Clarisse reminded, feeling her patience wearing thin. “I’m going to kill the Stolls one day… I’ll take Chris, you take Valdez?”

“Got it.”

They got on the stage once the song was over and the boys practically jumped on them with exaggerated joy.

“Pipeeees! My favorite girl in the world! Oops, don’t tell Cal’ I said that.” Leo shouted before he started to laugh hysterically, his sombrero falling from his head. 

“Don’t worry, it’ll be our little secret.” Piper promised as she was retaining a smile. 

Lucky for him, Calypso had been gone for two days when Reyna and Hazel offered to make her visit New Rome. 

Clarisse, however, was far from laughing at her boyfriend’s antics. 

“Clary!” The son of Hermes shouted as he smothered her in his arms. 

“I told you not to call me that in public!” 

“I missed you so m… What’s the word again? Much! I missed you so much.”

“Let’s get you guys to bed.” the daughter of Aphrodite reasoned as she eventually got a hold on Leo’s frame (he was falling asleep anyway) 

“Woooow, slow down McLean! You’re not my type, I'mma go to bed with only one girl here and that’s the drakon slayer next to meee-” 

“Rodriguez, shut the Hades up!” Clarisse yelped, her cheeks red with anger or because of what Chris had said, that Piper will never know. 

With a strength that wasn’t even surprising anymore when you got to know Clarisse la Rue, she pulled her boyfriend forcefully to her side and helped him get off the stage, holding him by his shoulders. 

At some point, Piper had to carry Leo on her back as he couldn’t walk at all. 

Reaching the Dionysus cabin (Pollux had designated it as the official cabin for drunk people to sleep in) had never been more difficult for the two girls before. Leo, still perched on Piper’s back, was loudly complaining at Chris that they didn’t have time to sing “Viva La Vida Loca” and Chris was saying the cheesiest love declarations to the poor daughter of Ares. 

When they finally got to cabin 12, the young Cherokee girl made sure Leo drank enough water to mitigate the horrible hangover that would come next morning while Clarisse helped Chris laying on a bunk. 

“Mmh, Claryyyy. Come on, say it. At least one time.” 

Clarisse sighed. 

“Fine. I love you.”

“Mmh, I luv you too… You’re the love of my life…” Chris replied as he yawned and his eyes closed. 

Piper was sure she had seen the ghost of a smile appearing on Clarisse’s face but if she did, she didn’t point it out. Soon, the two drunkards were fast asleep and all the girls could hear as they sat on a bunk facing them, was their snoring. 

Clarisse turned to her, her face dead serious. “If you ever repeat what you heard tonight-” 

“I won’t! Cool down. Besides, you’re not the only one. Leo rambled the entire night about how much I’m the best supreme best friend he ever had, but that I can’t tell Jason about it.” 

The war girl snorted. “Speaking of which, why didn’t you have fun with your boyfriend and all the other fools over there?” 

The Cherokee shrugged, leaning on her elbows. “I don’t know. Sometimes I just don’t like to mingle with the crowd. And I knew someone was going to have to stay conscious. Even Annabeth’s drunk.” 

“You gotta be kidding me.” 

“Nope. Worth seeing.” Piper laughed and Clarisse followed her. 

And suddenly, that laughter reminded the daughter of Ares of another one she hadn’t heard for a long time. Such a long time that she actually started to forget how it sounds like and that mere fact was saddening her more than anything. 

Clarisse knew Piper wasn’t Silena. She could never be. But Clarisse knew something for sure: she would have loved her new sister. 

Piper stood up, stretching her arms behind her head. “What do you say we go back to this karaoke night? I feel we’re going to have to take care of more than two people tonight.”

“Urgh. Do we really have to?” Clarisse moaned, her wish to kill the Stoll getting more intense every second. 

It was true that if Chiron was to see all their drunk asses, they’ll be punished for life.

“Well if it can motivates you, I heard before leaving that drunk Jason and drunk Percy were begging to sing Gangnam Style together.” 

“Okay you got me, McLean. I would never miss Prissy making a fool of himself.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! In case, you didn't notice with all my PJO works, I REALLY like Chrisse. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are good for the soul, bye lovelies!


End file.
